ABSTACT ? RESEARCH CAREER DEVELOPMENT CORE (RCDC) Basic aging research has begun identifying molecular targets ? and pharmacological modulators of those targets ? that enhance and extend the health of and delay multiple diseases in experimental animals. These exciting discoveries elicit the very real prospect of discovering ways to dramatically improve and extend human health and independence. These advances are particularly timely as demographers agree that the 21st century will see an unprecedented aging of the U.S. population. Given the promise and societal benefits attendant on treatments for basic aging processes, there is now a critical need to train gerontologists and geriatricians who can translate this molecular research into studies that evaluate the extent to which these interventions may improve the quality of later human life. To address the need, the Research Career Development Core?s (RCDC) primary goal is to train the next generation of geriatrically-oriented translational scientists by weaving together the robust and unique aging research resources and research education programs in South Texas into an integrated enhanced career development environment. This goal directly supports the San Antonio OAIC 3rd overall specific aim. We plan to support cohorts of three OAIC KL2 Scholars for up to two years at a time. Our RCDC program will enhance the clinical and translational research knowledge and experience of basic scientists, develop mechanistic research skills of clinical investigators, and facilitate collaborations among basic and clinical researchers. To accomplish these ends, we propose 3 specific aims: AIM 1: Oversee the recruitment, selection, monitoring, and evaluation of a diverse multilevel group of OAIC KL2 scholars, including under-represented minorities, focused on age-modulating drug development processes, spanning target identification, pre-clinical testing in animals, and human investigations. AIM 2: Provide active multi-disciplinary supervising (mentoring) teams that regularly monitor, evaluate, and guide the progress of each KL2 Scholar through their research and career development programs. OAIC KL2 Scholars and their mentors will develop individualized structured research education plans (with a compact and milestones) based on their investigative needs and focused on cross-training in translational sciences. AIM 3: Promote cross-fertilization and assure integration of the KL2 Scholars? career development and RCDC activities with (a) all San Antonio OAIC programs and (b) the national OAIC network. Overall, the aim of the RCDC is to foster development of early-stage investigators with expertise in the basic biology of aging, clinical gerontology, drug development, and drug clinical trial design and management ? who will then have a comprehensive skill set to test aging-modulating interventions in older adults.